


Blue Dress

by Melime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, First Love, Hogwarts Fourth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: That was the moment when she realized that she was in love with Rowan.





	Blue Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Vestido Azul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388085) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 16 - blue.

If she had to pinpoint the exact moment that she realized that she was in love with her best friend, the first word on her mind would be blue.

If she had to elaborate on that, then it would be the first time that she saw Rowan wearing her blue dress made for the ball.

There is a difference between thinking that a friend is pretty and realizing that that friend was beautiful, and that was the moment it happened to her.

Then everything clicked, and she realized why she had been so keen on making sure that Rowan would attend the ball. She wanted Rowan to attend because she wanted Rowan to be there, simple as that. Oh, and she might also want Rowan to be her date.

Four years they had known each other, four years they had been friends, and for the first time she realized that she cared for Rowan in a different way from all her other friends. And that made her panic, because how do you ask your best friend out on a date? Especially when said best friend thought you were pushy for even wanting them to go in the first place?

Maybe Hagrid was right, and one day she could look back at this and realize that things weren't as catastrophic as they had seemed, but for now, it seemed like the most important decision that she had ever made in her entire life.


End file.
